Forum:Need help to farm the following items in OP8
Hello, I am almost to finish Borderlands 2 and with that there would be nothing more to do in it, but it's such a great game... so I thought that I should end it with style (and maybe give it some more playtroughs). So, I would love to have some equipment at their best stats (capped at OP8), thing is that I am not that good at farming by myself, and, I get a little lonely... So I ask for some people that can greatly help farm what for me is the best equipment build for all 6 Vault Hunters. Guns (these are the same for all Vault Hunters, but don't worry, I know how to duplicate): -Unkempt Harold (with Double Penetrating prefix and: Torgue grip and sight); -Lyuda (shock, with Razrez prefix and: Vladof grip; Dahl stock; Hyperion sight); -Bekah (with Boss prefix and: Jakobs barrel and grip; Dahl stock; Vladof sight); -Tattler (slag and: Bandit grip; Dahl stock and sight); -Interfacer (corrosive, with Practicible prefix and: Hyperion grip and stock); -Norfleet (incendiary, with Puissant prefix and: Maliwan grip; Torgue exaust and Tediore sight). Now for what each character will have (in the order shield, class mod, grenade mod and relic): Axton the Comando: -Evolution (Maliwan body and battery; Hyperion capacitor); -Legendary Ranger; -Crossfire (Rubberized; Slag; 0.1 Delay); -Heart of the Ancients (+ on assault rifle); Maya the Siren: -Big Boom Blaster (Maliwan body, battery and capacitor); -Legendary Binder; -Leech (Homing, Incendiary; 0.0 Delay; 6 Child Grenades); -Captain Blade's Otto Idol; Salvador the Gunzerker: -Sham (Maliwan body and battery; Hyperion capacitor); -Legendary Hoarder; -Pandemic (Homing; 0.0 Delay; 700 Radius; 6 Child Grenades); -Blood of the Ancients (+ on shotgun and on assault rifles); Zer0 the Assassin: -The Bee (Maliwan battery and capacitor); -Legendary Killer; -Storm Front (Longbow; 0.0 Delay; 700 Radius); -Shadow of the Seraphs; Gaige the Mechromancer: -Hide of Terramorphous (Maliwan body, battery and capacitor); -Legendary Catalyst; -Quasar (Longbow; 0.0 Delay); -Skin of the Ancients (+ on Shield Capacity and Recharge Rate + resistance to Shock and Explosive); Krieg the Psycho: -Flame of the Firehawk (Maliwan body, battery and capacitor); -Legendary Reaper; -Meteor Shower (Rubberized; 0.1 Delay; 489 Radius; 12 Child Grenades); -Bone of the Ancients (+ on Incendiary); - Note: I know the maximum stats the grenade mods can have, some of the variables I have especified, for the damage output stats however, you can se here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1pDQ-_0nXeonHwxS_gq9RBWQJtXBuuDYE3S13OlelSiU/edit#gid=0 - I would also appreciate if you could help me farm some extra "trinkets" such as the others legendary class mods, (maybe) the other elemental variations of the main equipment, the reamaining skins and maybe, the others team-based class mods in blue rarity (maybe all possible variations?), however they would be only bonuses since the focal point are the main builds, so don't worry about those. In exchange, I can do any favors you would want help with. And that's that. I know it sounds a lot but they sure are great together (well, for teams anyway). Please, if possible, put either your PSN ID or Skype number on your answer and I'll reply as fast as I can. Here is my talk page: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Detonador_F; Or, if you prefer, you can contact me via my e-mail: felipe.t.corazza@gmail.com Thanks for your attention and pacience. (Also, sorry for any grammar mistake, English is not my mother language).